


Stacking the deck

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [36]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 3, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Girl's Night Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Talking about Fates spoilers, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: With war between Count Varley and Gareg Mach right on the horizon, the heads of Bergliez and Hevring Territories meet to settle some things.Of course, it falls to their wives to strike a blow. Maybe do some sequence breaking as well.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez's Father/Caspar von Bergliez's Mother, Linhardt von Hevring's Mother/Linhardt von Hevring's Father
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 5





	Stacking the deck

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

_ Hevring Territory _

Mr Bergliez didn’t consider himself that much of a patient man. Especially when it came to shit like this. While he made no promises to his wife, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Especially his look. Just a t-shirt and gym shorts. Screw suits in general. Nothing good ever happens in them. Ever. That’s a fact. Okay, funerals. But that’s a different story.

“You’re late.” the head of the Bergliez territory announced, his contact coming into view. Who chose poorly with that suit. Especially since it doesn’t even fit him. You would think he would find one that would actually fit. Oh well. “Not that you were ever on time.”

Mr Hevring just rolled his eyes. Any other day he might have appreciated the presence of Mr Bergliez. But this was not one of those days. Amid the rain in one of the Hevring Territory’s many teahouses, drastic action needed to be taken. By drastic action, we mean making plans in the case of things that could possibly occur or who might be in charge of Varley territory.

“It was only a matter of time.” he remarked, a waitress coming up to take their order. If nothing else, this felt like deja vu. Though with a lot less chairs thrown around. “Not to shift subjects, but did you ever reconcile with your son?”

Mr Bergliez looked away, muttering a threat of some kind under his breath. So what if he may have reacted a 'little' negatively to his kid coming out as a homosexual? It was a complete and utter surprise that he had no chance to prepare for. Of course his reaction would be over the top. Who wouldn't be? Okay, maybe some red flags had been missed in hindsight. But that’s beyond the point. Especially for this meeting.

"Why do you even care?" he announced, gaze right on his 'host'. That was the problem with Mr Hevring. Always dwelling in the past. Never looking towards the future. Maybe that was how they ended up in situations such as this. "You were no bett-”

A look brought his statement to a stop. Damn that height difference to heck. Once, he would like an argument to not be cut off by this. Just once. But that was probably asking too much.

"You flung a table at your own child and his boyfriend." Mr Hevring remarked, scooping up the silverware from Mr Bergliez's side. Just in case. “If nothing else, I should’ve sued the pants off of you for that.”

A deep breath, followed by a grab for said utensils. Mr Bergliez was unsuccessful in that regard. Even if he somehow was, then what? There were far better options of force. Sort of like the axe sitting beside his chair. Or even the chair he was sitting on for the moment. Not that I would ever recommend that sort of tactics in this situation.

“I just need you to promise that you won’t side with Varley in his stupid war of his.” Mr Hevring remarked, the waitress tapping her hand against the table. Don’t really blame her. So our gracious host focused in on her. “I’ll take a tea - earl gray, while my friend will take a coffee. Black.”

The waitress nodded, heading off to get to the two men’s choice of drinks. So their gazes returned to each other.

“I could’ve ordered myself.” Mr Bergliez muttered and watched his friend roll his eyes. “You’ve always been like this! Even in school!”

That remark got him an eye roll. As low blows go, that was as low as they went.

“Speaking of which, your wife called me.”

Silence fell over the table. That was not the sort of thing that you expect to be coming out of your co-worker/official mouth. Especially in quite a public space. The only thing worse would be admitting to your mom that you married someone because they look like a hotter, buffer version of your own mom. Selena in other words. Well, that’s what I heard from Camilla not that long after she and Beruka adopted Mitama. And to answer the honest question of what happened to shithole monk, he was murdered in that place we’re still not allowed to talk about for some reason. For fear of being murdered or somet- Oh. My wife reminded me that his name was Azama or something. Corrin always called him ‘shithole’. A story for another day.

“What did she need?”

Mr Hevring let out a chuckle. Oh dear. Guess this can’t be good

“Something about magic.” he answered, the waitress returning with their drinks. “Well, that’s what I think at least.”

.

_ Varley Territory _

Giving credit where it's due, Mrs Bergliez had far more patience than her husband. Not this is saying much in the regard of the couple and their tolerance for waiting on people when you go through the trouble of triple checking with the person to make sure that's a good time to meet. Especially in a place such as Varley territory. A megachurch haven, except everyone looked more at home at a rally for LGBTQ rights. So far, she had seen all sorts of couples marching about with signs and noise makers. No signs of soldiers, though. Not that her plans involved any interactions with said troops. No, the former bandit had something entirely different in mind for tonight. Decked out in her nicest leather biking gear, still fit like a glove. Mostly like a glove. Sort of like her bike. Though that had been fixed up recently by Cherry.

"I'm surprised that your husband let you come on out." the former bandit remarked, taking in her companion. Arriving by minivan of all vehicles (parked right beside the bike), she was dressed in a black jogging suit with a matching set of tennis shoes. Green hair was hanging down to her waist, while brown eyes seemed ready to rebel against this exotic color.

"I told him I was going to a craft fair." Mrs Hevring remarked, taking a deep breath right after. When was the last time that they had actually gotten together? Had to be around the time that their sons came out. “You have some nerve to call me out here.”

She got an eye roll from her companion. Not that the secretary was really expecting anything else right now. Anything else would be dishonest of things in general.

“Hey. Varley territory is about to go to hell. We need to make sure that things are crystal clear for some people.” Mrs Bergliez remarked as her friend got on her bike. “Here’s a helmet.”

Accepting the helmet, we’re heading off. Where exactly, I’m not entirely sure for the moment. Most of this territory has Count Varley effigies hanging from their street posts. Oh, there’s one - Magdred Way. Looks quite well traveled by merchants, except Varley has decided to just the whole place with spikes and stuff. Except you have more than enough curve to drive around it. Except for the maids that have forgotten that’s an option. Using a rickshaw of all vehicles, they seem to be carrying a big trailer of crates of all things. Uh… Interesting cargo we got here.

“Need some help?” Mrs Hevring inquired, the maids trying their best to speed up. Not by much. Especially considering they can just go off around that barrier.

“Uh… maybe? You won’t take us back to Mr Varley?” the maid driving the rickshaw trailer thing announced, both women shaking their heads. “Good. We’re trying to get Gareg Mach. Could you maybe remove these spikes?”

Our pair turned their attention to the spikes. At the moment, they appear to be done in strips of all things. Which makes it quite easy to actually remove the obstacles. Though, the guards that were trying to follow them did notice.

“I would suggest you leave.” a guard announced, staring down the stone in Mrs Hevring’s hand for the moment. Sure, they could raise their weapons up. But then the meteor would rain down and reduce them into a bunch of ashes. But Mrs Bergliez’s fists did quick work and achieved much of the same result. So much for that.

“Get going.” she barked, watching the maids break off into a full-on jog. Quite strong and fast, especially as our pair returned to their motorcycle. “Let’s get our son’s a present.”   
Mrs Hevring nodded, the bike headed the way that our unlucky maids headed from. Wonder where they got the crates. Might be something to check out.

“What do you think Linhardt would want at least?” her companion remarked, the secretary taking a moment to think it over. Sure, her son was not much in the way of a fighter. But there had to be something that would suit his fancy.

"Probably some armor." she answered, Mrs Bergliez taking a left with the road. Gareg Mach towered over the vehicle, almost ready to drop something on them if they got too close. Not that any student would, mind you. You would have to be a complete idiot to climb those cliffs. “Though, I’m fairly certain you know what your kid wants?”

A nod, followed by a sigh. Sure, Caspar is easy to gift stuff. Heck, I’m fairly certain that he’ll take just about anything if you spin it just right. 

“Probably an axe. Maybe some gauntlets of some kind.” Mrs Bergliez muttered, gaze shifting back to the road. “While I’m happy that he’s getting all the opportunities that neither of us got, I’m afraid that he’s not ready to inherit his father’s job.”

The words roll out, her companion looking away. While it’s easy to look at this upcoming invasion as a sign of upheaval and sudden change, you have to remember that these sort of things take quite a bit of time. Nohr sure as fuck wasn't built in a single day. It took quite a number of years and then some. Not that my babbling matters for the moment, since our destination was right ahead - A warehouse, with not much in the way of an actual parking lot. Just a bunch of trees to provide cover. Interesting spot for storing all that stuff. Probably far from the actual smiths and armorers doing their craft. Not that this matters for our former bandit or her passenger. No, they came to a stop and made a beeline for the place. Of course, the place wasn’t just be free for the taking. A bit of lockpicking was needed.

“Kind of surprised they haven’t changed security systems.” the secretary muttered, Mrs Bergliez kicking the door open. Inside, it was crate paradise. Piles of them were all bunched up, with nice little signs denoting where everything went. Which made the pile of stuff off towards the front all the more confusing. That isn’t too smart. Did make grabbing their stuff just a tiny bit harder. But not by much.

Grabbing a crate, they shove the stuff in. Then they drag it over to the spot marked with Gareg Mach. Not entirely sure how exac-

The answer turned out to be a green stone smashed into the box. Good to know. Especially as Mrs Hevring threw out a couple more stones. Okay… Nothing’s happening. Not sure what that was supposed to accomplish. Especially as they exit. Still don’t see the po-

Before I can finish putting that down, what looked to be a couple meteors came crashing on through. Guess that’s the solution.

“Ready to head back to your car?” Mrs Bergliez remarked, her companion flashing a thumbs-up. “So, not a word to either of our husbands?”

A nod, followed by the revving up of the motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was kind of a mess. And the one of the few times the M/F symbol is going to show up. I kind of wanted to do something outside of Gareg Mach with some of the parents. And this was the result.
> 
> Still one of the longest single entries in this AU so far. Not entirely sure how though. Yes, I'm aware that Magdred Way is Chapter 5. This just makes life a hell of a lot more easier.
> 
> Next Time: We have ourselves a bonus joint-class on Battalions being run by Jeritza of all people. Also, Maids.


End file.
